My Own Robot Chicken Episode!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: I decided to make my own Robot Chicken episode Parody.


**My Own Robot Chicken Episode!**

Channel changes to comedian Jerry Seinfeld on stage telling jokes.

"So what is the deal with all these rich weirdos, why are they so weird? What's up with that!"

"And why is Superman's so dam Super?...What's up with that!"

Meanwhile, one of the members of the audience yells out to Jerry.

"You Suck Seinfeld, Why don't you go home you big Wussy!"

Jerry then said.

"Why is this guy such an asshole?...What the fuck's up with that!"

Channel changes to two vally girls talking in the hallway.

Girl 1.

"Like, I mean she is totally sluttly...like, whatever."

Girl 2.

"Like...for sure! she is like so...a slut you know, like totally."

Just then one of the high school teachers says to the vally girls.

"She is like a bitch...totally for sure."

Channel Changes to the TV show Frasier, first scene takes place in Frasier's apartment building, with Frasier and Niles drinking wine and enjoying it.

Dr. Frasier Crane said to Niles.

"OOOOH Mama! this is the best dam wine I've ever tasted so far."

Dr. Niles Crane said to Frasier.

"Marvillous! sooper! I'm so glad to be a rich snob, making fun of poor white people."

Dr. Frasier Crane said to Niles.

"Me To!"

Suddenly, Frasier's doorbell rang, and Daphne Moon went and answered it, it was a stupid redneck woman who was pregnant with one of the Crane brothers as her possible baby's father, she came into the apartment she was also looking really mad and said to the Cranes.

"All Right! which one of you got me all knocked up and gave me this dang Rugrat?!"

Suddenly, both of the Cranes brothers stared at each other with SHOCKED! just then...Martin Crane entered the room and said with a grumpy voice.

"Hey...What's going on here?"

The redneck woman then shouts out after she was done drinking down a whole six pack.

"One of these boys is carrying my BABY and I what to know WHO?!"

The scene now takes place on the Maury Povich show where Maury tells The Cranes and his audience.

"When it comes down to this white trash woman, Niles...You are the Father!"

As the entire people in the audience goes "WOOOOOOOO!"

Dr. Frasier Crane says to his brother.

"Ha, Ha, Sucker!"

The redneck woman starts to kiss Niles all over his face and soon tries to go down on him, while Martin and Daphine who were watching it from home, both begin to laugh at Niles and his new baby mama, Daphine said.

"Dr. Crane is in deep you know what Now."

Martin told her.

"Shut up and get me a beer."

Channel changes to a teenage boy trying to smoke some crack and light his fart on fire all at the same time, suddely when he lit the first match his whole body exploaded into pieces, but after the explosion was heard a small fart noise came right out of his crack pipe.

Channel changes to South Park where Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny standing in the snow when suddenly a large coment landed on Kenny and killed him, Kyle said.

"Oh My God! They...Oh, who gives a fuck anymore."

Channel changes to Dante and Randal inside of the Quick Stop, the two who were both behind the counter reading diffrent magazines, Dante who was reading something about his horoscope said to Randel who was still reading his playboy.

"It says today my Horoscope will give me good fortune and some friendly advice from a man I know."

Randal told him.

"You know, Miss July has the biggest tits I've seen so far...I would pop her Cherry!"

Dante then slams his head on the counter, suddenly, Jay and Silent Bob both walk in to rob the store, Jay with a gun in his hand says to Dante.

"What's up loser, now give all of your cash and I want blow your brains out."

Randal said while still looking at his playboy.

"Did you know Miss July has a hot twin sister...I would also pop her cherry off as Well!"

Suddenly, Jay went.

"Holy shit, let me see that!"

Randel then handed Jay the playboy right over to Jay while Silent just stood there and didn't say a word, Dantel again slams his head on the counter and then says, face down.

"I'm not even suppose to be here today, I should be going to a movie with Caitlin not working here again, things coulden't possibly be any worse?"

But all of a sudden, Jay accdentally shoots his gun and kills Dante, as his body lies down on the ground, Randel says to both Jay and Silent Bob.

"You know, that was the original ended for Clerks."

Silent Bob then said.

"Cool."

The End.


End file.
